


Working on a  Decent Title

by DarkstarWolf53



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Disney Mickey Mouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Bendy kidnaps Mickey Mouse to kill him and take his place. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the comic book version of Mickey Mouse (especially focusing on the Floyd Gottfredson comic strip universe and the Italian _Topolino_ comic book universe), in which the villains are WAY more cruel than they are on the various shows, and Mickey is much more of a scrapper. He has a lot of blood enemies in the comics, and I'm surprised he doesn't have mental scarring from it. Said sadistic villains/what they did to him in the above mags will be mentioned in passing, so beware of spoilers.
> 
> Marked teen just to be safe.

Something grabs Mickey from behind. A cloth is pressed over his face, and he has just enough time to recognize the smell of chloroform before blacking out.  


He wakes up to rough ropes binding him and something even rougher behind him.

_Should be able to work myself free soon, unless..._

“Good to see you’re awake,” purrs a new voice, silky and cruel, “I’d hate for you to miss this!”

“Who are you and what do you want?” asks Mickey as he wakes up in full.

The creature before him is about his size but has horns and an imp tail.

“Ooh, curious, aren’t you?” says the creature, stroking his captive under the chin.

The mouse freezes at the touch, pupils contracting and tail curling under. His heart rate speeds up as he remembers the _last_ time someone did that.

“No, no, not again!” he whispers.

The imp creature did not expect this, and turns loose, stepping back a bit. After several minutes, Mickey calms down and glares daggers at his captor.

“I repeat, who are you and what do you want?”

“The name’s Bendy. I know all about you. And I’m going to kill you, so I can take your place.”

“You want me dead, get in line.” 

“Wait, what?”

“You said you know all about me. Don’t you know how many people want to kill me?”

“Well, no. I knew where you lived and that you were something of a celebrity, but that’s all.” 

“You really should have done more research.”

“Now I’m curious,” says the imp creature, sitting on his haunches with his tail curled around him. He looks almost predatory, intensified by licking his muzzle.

_Well, that’s unsettling_ , thinks Mickey, _But if I can stall him long enough, I can get out of here!_

“Curiosity will get you killed if you aren’t careful,” replies Mickey, a strange darkness to his tone, “And almost gets you killed if you are.”

“Who or what would want to kill you? From what I know, you are super popular. Did someone else get the idea to take your place before I did?” The imp’s voice has a hint of a snarl and he bares his fangs.

“No offense, but you have no clue about the things I have to deal with. No one who knows me would take my place even if I paid them.”

This piques Bendy’s interest, and he focuses on his captive’s every word.

“Tell me more,” says the imp, his tail swishing.

“All right. I’m going to start with one of my less cruel enemies.”


	2. An Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey discusses his oldest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Contains spoilers for the comic book stories _Fatal Distraction_ , _The Mail Pilot_ , and _Mickey Mouse Joins the Foreign Legion_.

"Peg-Leg Pete is probably my most persistent enemy," says Mickey, unconsciously pinning his ears back, "He tries to kill me at least once a week."

"Why?"

"He's a crook, and I work with the police. I've foiled more of his schemes than i can count. So naturally he wants to put me out of the picture so i can't stop him. And there may be a bit of a desire for revenge as well, though he's not as obsessive as some people."

"What does he use against you?"

"If i tell you, are you going to do the same thing?"

"What? Noo, I would _never_ do that..."

_Hmm, he's obviously lying. But these ropes are so tight, i'm going to need a long time. Looks like i don't have a choice here._

"True," replies Mickey, choosing his words carefully, "After all, judging by your teeth and claws, you wouldn't need anything extra."

"Heh, nope!" laughs the imp, admiring said claws.

"Well, under normal circumstances, Pete tries to shoot me. Luckily he has terrible aim. Though he did manage to hit me with a baseball bat once."

"Wait, then how are you still alive?"

"Like i said, he has bad aim. Didn't hit me hard enough to be fatal, though I did get knocked out for a while. And besides, he's done much worse to me over the years."

"Ooh, worse?" asks Bendy, getting almost in his captive's face, "What was the worst thing he did?"

"Back off!" snaps Mickey, surprising even himself at the anger in his tone. But it works! The imp backs several feet away, perhaps not expecting his prey to fight back like that.

"So what happened?" asks Bendy, staying back.

"Well, there was this one time I was trailing an international criminal. The trail led to the foreign legion, and just my luck, i was in a regiment run by Pete. Pretty sure he must have murdered the original leader. Anyway, that was when he came the closest to getting rid of me. Trigger (that's the guy i was tracking) tricked me into volunteering for a guaranteed fatal mission."

"What do you mean?"

"I was sent on a 200-mile walk through the desert without a camel, to spy on an enemy camp. No way to carry enough food or water or anything. And even if i somehow survived that, said enemies would have killed me sure."

"Couldn't you just refuse?"

"At the time, refusing a mission would get you shot. So no real way to get out of it." 

"But you're still alive now, so what happened?"

"The leader of the whole legion told him that he was abusing his power, and if he didn't bring me back alive, then he'd be killed too."

He pauses, remembering another Pete incident.

"Oh yes, and there was also the time when Pete and his crooked lawyer ally Shyster made me walk off a plank. While 5000 feet in the air. And just to make sure, they replaced my parachute with a bomb. Luckily they missed my spare parachute, and since they forgot to tie me up, I was able to get myself loose. Quite the oversight on their part."

"Woow, does he still attack you like that?" asks Bendy, now on full alert.

"No, he's mellowed over the years. Now he's satisfied with just shooting at me, and he can't hit the side of a barn. He's more of a minor annoyance now, and unlike some of my enemies, he doesn't seem to want to take over the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey Mouse, Pete (C) Disney  
> Bendy (C) TheMeatly
> 
> The desert incident is from the 1936 Gottfredson story "Mickey Mouse Joins the Foreign Legion"  
> The baseball bat reference is from the story "Fatal Distraction", though i forget the author's name and the date.  
> The parachute incident is from the 1933 Gottfredson story "The Mail Pilot".

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey Mouse (C) Disney  
> BATIM (C) TheMeatly


End file.
